Inner Ugly
by Yuffie Iero
Summary: After a disastrous prom Toshiro makes the worst mistake of his life and loses someone important to him. When he makes enemies with the wrong people they will change his appearance to match his new personality, will he be able to find love in time?


Toshiro stood at his girlfriend's front door to take her to the prom; he had bought a new black and navy blue suit for the occasion. As he rang the doorbell, he adjusted his navy satin bow and collar and put a huge grin on his face. Momo opened the door wearing a similar huge grin and wearing a matching blue dress with several ruffles near the bottom. Toshiro smiled even wider and kissed her on the check before putting out his arm, he opened the door for her like a gentleman and the couple chatted whilst they were on the way to their prom. Well, Toshiro did most of the talking and Momo tended to do more listening and laughing than anything else, it was one of the things that Toshiro noticed but didn't say much about since he didn't want to ruin the moment. Once they were inside Momo dragged him straight to the dance floor while Toshiro tried to get away from her grasp to get them both drinks. Once he was free he went over to the table serving the drinks and ordered two when he felt a light tap on the shoulder.

"Remember me?"

"K-Karin? It's been years?"

Toshiro grabbed his friend and embraced her in a tight hug; they were best friends until Karin was picked for a soccer team a few miles away and had to move. He hadn't spoken to Karin in many years and when she left he couldn't help but feel slightly hollow, he had noticed however in the last few seconds where she had turned up from no-where that hollow gap had been filled. They used to play soccer together for fun after school and sometimes even go to a small café on the same road as the clinic that her family lived in. She hadn't made much special effort for the prom, as usual she simply wore her usual black shorts and a red a line short sleeved t-shirt but to be honest Toshiro didn't mind he was just glad to see her back, also he thought that it was one of her distinctive habits and he wouldn't make her dress up in fancy clothes if that wasn't really her.

"How did you get into the prom wearing that?"

"I have my ways!"

They laughed for a while, Momo in that time had walked over from the dance floor to see what had been taking Toshiro so long. She made an irritated coughing noise behind them when she saw that her boyfriend was with another woman. Momo walked forward and pulled Toshiro in for a long kiss, which a rather shocked Toshiro happily went along with after getting over that shock. Karin meanwhile laughed awkwardly and looked away until they had finished.

"Karin, this is my girlfriend Momo! Momo this is my best friend for years ago!"

"Yeah well… Oh there's Renji! I gotta go say hi to Renji see ya!"

Toshiro stared after her with a confused look as she ran awkwardly in her heels towards a tall muscular man with black tattoos and giant spikey hair that kinda reminded me of knuckles off sonic the hedgehog. Karin was also staring in that direction with her eyebrows raised and a plain look on her face. She shook her head before turning back to Toshiro.

"Nice to meet you too… Well… She was… Distracted!"

"Yeah… Sorry about that, I dunno what's wrong with her right now! Are you and your family living at the clinic again?"

"Yeah, luckily it was available to buy when we moved back but… I moved out a few days ago, are you still living in that apartment with your sister?"

"Yes and of course my sister is as crazy as ever! She drinks a lot more sake then she used to as well…"

"Wow… That's possible? Even a few years ago when I lived round here she was the heaviest drinker and put all the men to shame!"

"Well… If she put them to shame before then she has wiped the floor with them this time!"

* * *

><p>When the song changed Karin gasped and pulled Toshiro onto the dance floor, it was 'Party Poison' which had always been their song they danced in the oddest most energetic way and they were laughing the whole time. Once they sat down exhausted however, Toshiro was once again tapped on the shoulder, this time by Shuhei Hisagi who gave him the gesture to follow him. They went down the fire escape and to the alleyway near the venue to see his girlfriend, now ex-girlfriend snogging Renji Abarai… The most notorious high school heartbreaker against the wall, Karin widened her eyes while Shuhei looked worriedly at Toshiro to see his reaction which was as expected… He snapped. He ran forward and pulled Renji off Momo and started to repeatedly punch him in the nose until it bled. Shuhei ran forward after a few seconds to unwillingly pull Toshiro off Renji. Toshiro looked down at Renji who was on the floor shaking and then he turned to Momo with a furious expression.<p>

"Well I hope your happy woman because you can say goodbye to everything we had or were going to have, WE'RE OVER!"

"No… Shiro wait you have to let me explain"

"HE DOESN'T HAVE TO LET YOU DO ANYTHING… MY BEST FRIEND DESERVES BETTER THAN THIS!"

"OH YEAH, well then if he can cheat on me with you! Then I can cheat on him with Renji, you filthy slut!"

At that point Karin was bright red and she punched Momo in the stomach before storming away from the alley. Karin followed Toshiro back to the prom venue and tried to offer her support, Toshiro however cut her off completely and all his attention was on getting all his possessions and going back to his apartment where he could be alone. Karin followed him all the way to his car where he finally turned around to take notice of her.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME KARIN?"

"Nothing… I just wanted to say I was sorry for what happened!"

"WHY? IT WASN'T YOUR FAULT!"

"Then why are you shouting at me?"

"COS I AM SICK OF THIS SHIT, SHE WAS ONE OF THE ONLY GOOD THINGS IN MY LIFE AND SHE BETRAYED ME!"

"Well get over it! It's not like you have nothing else to live for, you are one of the most popular non-assholes in the school… In fact you are the only popular non-asshole in the school!"

"Of all the people, I would have thought at least you would understand… I LOVED HER! ALRIGHT! I LOVED HER WITH ALL OF MY BEING… I GUESS YOU WOULDN'T UNDERSTAND THAT SINCE YOU CAN'T EVEN GET DRESSED UP FOR THE PROM, HAVE YOU EVEN HAD A BOYFRIEND KUROSAKI? NO… THEN YOU WILL NEVER UNDERSTAND WHY DID I DELUDE MYSELF TO THINK THAT MAYBE YOU WOULD UNDERSTAND?"

"S-shut… Up"

"LIKE YOU WOULD HAVE A BOYFRIEND WITH THE WAY YOU LOOK, YOU AREN'T EVEN SLIGHTLY ATTRACTIVE!"

"I SAID SHUT UP! AND LEAVE ME ALONE!"

* * *

><p>Karin ran away from the scene with tears in her eyes, she always thought that Toshiro was the one for her. She didn't just feel a stab of jealousy when she saw Momo kiss him; she felt a million arrows pierce through her heart. A billion more joined them arrows in the argument they had just had, she knew he was heartbroken but surely he didn't have to go that far. She started on the long walk home while tears fell freely down her face and she made no attempt to hide them. As she walked she felt drops of water join her tears on her face, she stopped to shelter under a tree and pulled her knees up to her chest. At least in the rain no-one could see her cry.<p>

* * *

><p>Toshiro stormed through the park, he knew everything he said back there was a lie, but it was too late… There was no taking it back now, he knew that Karin wasn't the type of person who would put up with shit and he made her cry? Wow, he must have really hurt her feelings. Cue the rain that then fell down on the scene and the thunder that growled in the sky. Toshiro ran to take shelter in the doorway of a random café; he was approached from behind by an old woman who was struggling to get up the step to the café. She looked at Toshiro with a pleading look while Toshiro averted his gaze away from the woman and to the grey skies.<p>

"Well… Mister, I saw your dramatics with that girl and I have to say… That was extremely rude of you!"

"WHAT DOES IT HAVE TO DO WITH YOU?"

"Everything"

As she said that her croaky voice turned even and her wrinkles started to lift off her face, her eyes changed from grey to a luminous green colour, her hair changed from its former greyish white to a jet black and her robes turned dark purple. Toshiro watched in shock as the woman transformed before his eyes into the beautiful, gothic young woman before him. She pulled him inside the café and raised her other free hand to shut the doors before throwing Toshiro down on the lounger in the centre of the room. He gasped slightly and looked around rapidly for escape...

"Well then, I think it's time you learned a lesson child!"

"HEY I AM NOT A CHILD AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO ME?"

"My, my… I am afraid that I have encountered many of your sort before, never know when to shut up I believe!"

She pulled out a blue bottle and force fed Toshiro a spoonful and stepped back while it took effect, when it did however you began to notice the changes almost instantly. His once spikey white hair was now long and grey; his once vibrant turquoise eyes had also been drained of colour. His skin turned pale, his face looked like it had been scarred and there were small bits of jagged dull crystal stuck in the gaps in his skin, his veins began to stick out of his skin more and half his face seemed to have become red like a rash covered it. The mysterious woman then walked back over and ripped the sleeve of his blazer and shirt to show him what must have been one of the most noticeable differences so far… A tattoo on his right arm of a rose bush that had fourteen red roses on them, it was different however the tattoo seemed to move like it would in a summer breeze and petals fell from the flower as you would expect it to a normal flower. Toshiro looked up at the woman with wide eyes and jumped when he say his own reflection in the mirror she was holding up. She put the mirror away and then took his arm racing over the tattoo.

"Each of these roses represent one day… Each petal represents an hour. Once all the roses and petals are gone you will be stuck like this forever. So it's up to you… Find love within fourteen day, or stay like this forever! The next thing he knew Toshiro was out in the storm once again wearing a hoodie and a pair of jeans and pumps. He ran back to the apartment looking in every puddle on the way home to check that it wasn't all a crazy hallucination or dream, he opened the door and slammed it behind him to be met in the doorway by a screaming sister holding a knife.

* * *

><p><strong>Hi there! Here is my newest story especially for you guys to celebrate 2012! WOOP! This idea is based on the film Beastly, which is based on Beauty and the Beast, Beastly is one of my favourite films! Hope you liked the first chapter! Please do not take this the wrong way, I have exaggerated this a lot, Toshiro is one of my favourite Bleach characters and I love him don't kill me! Also I HATE HitsuHina so please no comments on that please!<strong>

**Rebecca xxx :)**


End file.
